Shame
by Paori
Summary: AU - Le jour où les parents d'Anna découvrent son secret, ça vie bascule pour devenir un cauchemar. Et si la seule personne capable de la remettre sur pieds était sa sœur qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis 3 ans ? /!\ PAS DE ELSANNA - Crossover avec plusieurs perso Disney (mais FF ne permet pas l'affichage de plus de 2 fandoms) Rating susceptible de changer. Presque tout le monde est gay.
1. Chapter 1

**Et me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire qui devrait être beaucoup plus légère que ce à quoi je vous ai habitués (oui oui, en lisant le début vous allez me demander où j'ai vu de la légèreté... Mais je vous promet qu'il n'y aura aucune violence physique dans cette story, même si c'est dur pour moi).**

 **Je préfère prévenir d'avance, même si cette histoire est centrée sur Elsa et Anna de la Reine des Neiges, il n'y aura pas de Elsanna ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elles sont sœurs dans ce scénario, et je n'ai pas du tout envie d'écrire de l'inceste.**

 **Au niveau des personnages, vous retrouverez majoritairement des membres de la famille Disney, mais aussi de la comédie musicale Wicked (si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est pas bien !) et peut-être un peu de DC Comics (deux personnages seront évoqués mais ne devraient pas apparaître réellement à moins que ça vous intéresse). D'ailleurs, je suis carrément embêtée car FF ne permet de faire un crossover qu'entre deux histoires donc impossible d'annoncer qui d'autre sera là... Au moins vous aurez la surprise !**

 **Bref, trêve de bavardages, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Le soleil perça à travers ses stores à demi fermés et Anna poussa un grognement en cachant ses yeux face à l'offensante lumière qui l'empêchait de profiter de sa seule grasse matinée de la semaine. Un sourire étira soudain ses lèvres alors que son bras restait fermement en place au dessus de ses yeux embrumés. C'était le dernier jour de cours avant le début des vacances de noël et une chose était certaine, elle profiterait comme il se doit de toutes ces heures de sommeil supplémentaires qui s'offriraient à elle.

La petite rousse sauta finalement hors de son lit. Elle était réveillée maintenant de toute façon. Un regard vers son réveil lui apprit qu'il était tout de même déjà 10h05, un score honorable pour un jour de cours bien qu'elle ne commençait pas avant 13h. Avait-elle déjà dit à quel point elle aimait les vendredis ? Ses yeux scannèrent sa chambre, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'ils cherchaient, avant de tomber sur la photo d'elle et Elsa, sa sœur, enfants à une sortie aux sports d'hivers. Elle y était elle-même à peine visible, toute emmitouflée qu'elle était dans sa doudoune, son écharpe et son gros bonnet qui laissaient à peine deviner ses yeux. À ses côtés, sa sœur riait aux éclats. Le froid ne l'avait jamais vraiment gênée et elle ne portait un manteau que parce que sa mère l'y avait obligé. Pas de bonnet, pas d'écharpe pour cacher au monde son magnifique visage, encore poupon à l'époque, et ses cheveux platine si brillants et doux.

Presque instinctivement, Anna se saisit de la photographie avec nostalgie, laissant courir ses doigts sur le verre qui la protégeait. Elsa lui manquait comme personne ne lui avait jamais manqué dans sa vie. Les deux sœurs n'étaient pas si proches que ça à l'adolescence de la plus grande, pourtant la blonde avait toujours été un roc pour sa cadette, un modèle. Et puis elle était partie à la fac trois ans plus tôt pour ne jamais revenir.

Anna reposa la photographie avec tristesse. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ses parents avaient-ils proscrit le nom d'Elsa de leur langage ? Pourquoi sa sœur était-elle devenue si froide et distante avec elle, ne lui répondant que vaguement par SMS ? Pourquoi ? Juste pourquoi ? Dans quelques jours ce serait noël, leur fête préférée à toutes les deux, et Anna se dit que ce serait le troisième où elle ne pourrait pas grimper dans son lit aux aurores avec un sourire aux lèvres et des étincelles dans les yeux à l'idée de découvrir le tapis de cadeaux sous le sapin. Elle aurait tellement aimé boire un chocolat chaud en regardant _Love Actually_ avec elle, comme tous les ans avant cela. Jouer dans la neige et rentrer trempées jusqu'aux os mais heureuses. Se battre à propos du menu. Tout ce qui n'était plus devenu que des souvenirs lointains.

Après un soupire résigné, Anna descendit les marches séparant sa chambre de la cuisine, suivant la bonne odeur de pain grillé qui s'en dégageait.

-Oh, tu es déjà debout ma puce ?

Son père lui souriait en touillant son café avec une expression chaleureuse sur le visage.

-Oui, j'ai oublié de fermer mes stores en entier hier soir.

Son père hocha silencieusement la tête. Il lui ressemblait énormément, pas physiquement, mais dans son caractère optimiste et simple.

Le toaster fit jaillir deux beaux morceaux de pain grillé dans un « clang » métallique.

-Tu n'as qu'à prendre ces tranches, je vais remettre du pain à griller.

-Merci p'pa.

Anna se saisit sans attendre de la nourriture offerte et la tartina généreusement de chocolat fondu. La pâte à tartiner de la mère de Kristoff, son meilleur ami, était littéralement à tomber par terre. La jeune rousse se mit à manger avec appétit en regardant activement des yeux autour d'elle sous le regard amusé de son père.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Anna roula des yeux. Pourquoi la lisait-il si facilement ?

-Mon classeur d'Histoire Géo', j'ai un DS cet après-midi, j'aurais bien aimé relire mon cour une dernière fois.

-Quelle couleur ?

-Bleu clair.

Son classeur avait toujours été bleu, c'était la couleur d'Elsa et aussi sa matière forte.

-Ta mère l'a rangé sur le buffet hier soir.

-Merci !

Anna se leva, tartine à la bouche, pour récupérer son cours, se rassit et l'ouvrit à la bonne page en râlant.

-Je déteste vraiment l'Histoire Géo'… c'était plus simple quand Elsa m'aidait en racontant des anecdotes pour rendre tout ça un minimum intéressant.

Son père se figea en entendant cela et Anna lui jeta un regard avant de soupirer. Elle se leva, se versa un mug de chocolat chaud et remonta dans sa chambre, avec la tasse et son classeur, sans rien dire.

* * *

-Elsa ! Youhou Elsa !

La blonde releva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de sa meilleure amie, Elphaba.

-Ma parole, tu es complètement dans la lune aujourd'hui… Des problèmes avec Mérida ? Ou peut-être le contraire ?

Un sourire presque salace étirait les lèvres de la grande brune.

-Depuis quand tu fais des sous-entendus pervers toi ?

Elphaba haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

-Je crois que je passe trop de temps avec Glinda…

Un éclat de rire sortit de la gorge d'Elsa.

-Et malgré tout tu n'arrives pas à avancer !

-Avancer quoi ? Il n'y a rien à avancer, cette nana m'énerve au plus haut point.

La blonde regarda son amie en arquant juste un sourcil. Pour une fille avec un tel engagement politique, un dédain profond pour les convenances sociales et un QI de géni, Elphaba pouvait être ridiculement aveugle. En tout cas pour tout ce qui concernait ses sentiments et une certaine colocataire blonde en études de droit.

-Bref, assez parlé de moi, à quoi tu pensais ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu avais l'air horriblement déprimée quand j'ai interrompu ton broyage de noir.

-C'était rien…

-À d'autres, je te connais comme si je t'avais faite.

Elsa soupira, rien ne servait d'essayer d'avoir le dernier mot avec Elphie. Elle n'était pas en Science Po' pour rien.

-Je pensais à ma sœur.

-Attends, quoi ? Depuis quand tu as une sœur ?

-Depuis toujours… J'évite juste d'en parler…

-Pourquoi ?

-Mes parents m'interdisent de la voir depuis que…

-Ouais, je vois.

Elphaba regarda le visage soucieux de sa meilleure amie. Elle sentait qu'Elsa avait besoin de se vider le cœur mais elle se sentait impuissante, incapable de l'aider. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était…

-Parle-moi d'elle, on a une heure à tuer avant le cour de cette sorcière de Mme Morrible.

Le visage d'Elsa s'illumina et elle sortit son portable sur lequel elle pianota avant de montrer une photo d'elle et Anna, prise pour l'entrée au lycée de sa cadette, à son amie.

-Mince, elle est canon !

-Sérieux Elphie ? C'est ma p'tite sœur…

-Hey, j'y peux rien, j'ai des yeux, c'est pas de ma faute si tu viens visiblement d'une famille de top modèles. Maintenant accouche !

-Ok ok ! Elle s'appelle Anna et elle a trois ans de moins que moi. Elle…

Elphaba écouta religieusement sa meilleure amie parler de sa cadette avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Elsa ait pu garder l'existence d'Anna secrète, pendant trois ans, alors que l'importance de la petite rousse dans sa vie était claire. Alors Elphie l'écoutait, écoutait ce manque. Elle l'écoutait raconter leurs aventures au ski, la fois où Anna s'était coincée dans un arbre en voulant sauver un chat, comment la petite sœur venait la réveiller aux aurores aux premières chûtes de neiges alors qu'elle était un loir le reste du temps et la façon incroyable dont elles avaient forcé la réserve de chocolats de leur mère.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'invites pas pour Noël ? On avait prévu d'organiser quelque chose entre nous de toute façon.

-T'as pas écouté ? Je n'ai plus le droit de la voir…

-Oh, ça ? Il suffit qu'elle devienne tout à coup très bonne amie avec moi et que je l'invite à visiter le campus à la même date pour l'aider à choisir sa future école. Tes parents ne savent pas que j'existe de toute façon, non ?

-Je ne sais pas… c'est une mauvaise idée… Anna ne sait pas pour… Je ne pourrais pas…

-Tu n'as pas honte quand même ? Tu sais ce que je pense de la honte à ce sujet !

-Non, ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste… et si elle réagissait comme mes parents ? Je ne veux pas la perdre elle aussi…

-Mais tu es déjà en train de la perdre Elsa…

La blonde baissa les yeux. Elphaba n'avait pas tort.

* * *

-Rhaaaa !

Anna laissa sa tête tomber dans ses bras en entendant la sonnerie annonçant sa fin de journée. Elle était persuadée d'avoir raté ce foutu DS d'Histoire Géo'. Une main compatissante se posa sur son épaule et elle tourna la tête vers Kristoff sans la sortir de ses bras. Le sourire du grand blond était chaleureux, comme toujours, et il tira doucement la copie coincée sous son coude pour la rendre en même temps que la sienne. Lorsqu'il revint, Anna s'était reprise en main. Elle était en vacances, au diable ce DS ! Son sac sur l'épaule, elle tendit le sien à Kristoff et ils sortirent tous les deux bras dessus, bras dessous. Son meilleur ami était le meilleur alibi au monde pour cacher son secret.

-Tu veux boire un chocolat chaud à la maison avant de rentrer ?

-Tu veux rire ? Un chocolat maison de ta mère ? Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde ! Laisse-moi juste prévenir ma mère…

La petite rousse sortit son portable de sa poche et appela sa mère.

-Allô ? Anna ?

-Allô, m'man, Kris m'a invité à boire un chocolat chez lui, je peux ?

-Pas de problème, mais rentre pour dîner. Amusez-vous bien.

-Yep, merciiii !

Anna raccrocha et rangea son portable.

-C'est bon !

Le grand blond leva un pouce en l'air et ils commencèrent à marcher jusque chez lui.

-Ton portable a fini de déconner ?

Anna le regarda en roulant des yeux.

-Ça dépend des jours. Mardi ma poche a eu une conversation passionnante avec ma cousine Rapunzel…

-Ah ah ! Je crois que tu vas vraiment devoir le changer.

-Je sais ! Enfin, il tiendra bien jusque Mai, j'en demanderais un nouveau à mon anniv'.

Kristoff ouvrit la porte de chez lui et une énorme boule de poils sauta sur Anna.

-Salut Sven, dit-elle en caressant le gros bouvier bernois.

-Maman ! Je suis rentré ! Anna est là.

La tête de Madame Reinsdyr apparue à l'angle d'une porte. C'était une femme de petite taille aux formes généreuses et aux cheveux bruns. L'opposé polaire de son fils adoptif. Anna aimait Mme Reinsdyr comme une mère. La femme était douce, drôle et charmante avec un côté spontané et détendu qui manquait cruellement dans sa famille.

-Entrez les enfants ! Sven, laisse Anna respirer, vas à ta place.

Le chien ignora royalement l'ordre et un sourire résigné étira les lèvres de la femme.

-Bonjour Madame Reinsdyr.

-Bonjour Anna.

Ce sourire là était chaleureux et procurait la sensation d'un feu de cheminé en plein hiver. Doux et réconfortant.

-Allez donc vous installer dans la chambre de Kristoff, je vous apporte un chocolat chaud dans cinq minutes.

-Merci maman.

Kris se pencha pour embrasser sa mère sur la joue avant de monter avec sa meilleure amie.

Les deux adolescents parlèrent du DS d'Histoire un moment mais, après l'arrivée du chocolat chaud, la conversation devient bien plus légère.

-De coup vous partez quand ?

Kristoff allait profiter des vacances pour skier avec sa famille dans une station tenue par ses cousins, oncles et tantes.

-Ce soir. Je pense qu'on décollera juste après ton départ, papa préfère conduire de nuit.

-C'est Sven qui va être content de courir à la montagne ! Dit-elle en grattouillant le ventre de l'énorme chien.

-Tu parles ! Il va encore passer son temps à ronfler à côté du feu dans le chalet.

La jeune fille regarda le chien. Yep, fort probable.

-Et toi Anna ? Tu as réussi à y voir plus clair dans ce que tu me disais ? Tu sais que je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin de parler.

La petite rousse poussa un soupire. Elle avait vraiment le meilleur ami au monde.

-Je crois que ça se confirme et… c'est super flippant.

-Y'a pas de raison d'avoir peur An'.

-Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est pas flippant de se découvrir lesbienne dans une petite ville pourrie et fermée comme la notre…

-Attends, on ne va pas finir nos jours ici. Dans quelques mois c'est les études supérieures et la grande ville. C'est pas aussi terrible que tu le crois. Et puis au moins je resterais le seul homme de ta vie !

Anna lui claqua le torse du dos de la main avant de se laisser tomber contre lui en riant.

-N'oublie pas Sven !

-On vient en lot, il ne compte pas.

Kristoff resserra ses bras autour de son amie la plus proche. Dans un autre monde il aurait pu en être amoureux mais, au final, elle était une sœur pour lui.

-T'inquiète Anna, ça va aller.

* * *

La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Anna en arrivant chez elle fut que clairement, ça n'allait pas. Elle pouvait entendre ses parents crier depuis la rue et ce n'était jamais arrivé avant.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'une main tremblant.

-Je ne veux plus jamais voir son visage dans cette maison hurlait sa mère.

Dans le couloir, une valise trônait à côté de la porte.

-Calme-toi chérie…

-Me calmer ? D'abord la première et maintenant ELLE ?

Un courant d'air fit claquer la porte derrière Anna, qui était restée figée dans l'entrée, et ses deux parents arrivèrent face à elle. Sa mère rouge de rage et son père le regard décidément vissé sur ses chaussures.

-Maman ? Papa ?

La voix d'Anna était faible, presque étranglée.

-Sors d'ici ! Prends ta valise et vas-t-en !

Le venin dans la voix de sa mère fit frissonner la jeune fille.

-Que- pour- pourquoi ?

Mme Arendelle sortit son portable et pianota dessus jusqu'à le mettre en haut-parleur.

« Vous avez un message enregistré. Message reçu aujourd'hui à 18h32 ».

Il y eut un grésillement, comme un froissement, et puis elle s'entendit, lointaine, parlant à Kristoff. Ses yeux s'agrandir comme des soucoupes et seule une partie de la conversation résonna dans sa tête, encore et encore.

« C'est vrai que c'est pas flippant de se découvrir lesbienne dans une petite ville pourrie et fermée comme la notre ».

« Se découvrir lesbienne ».

« Lesbienne ».

« Lesbienne ».

-DEHORS !

L'ordre de sa mère était tranchant alors qu'elle lui jetait la valise dans les bras.

-Papa…

La voix d'Anna était étranglée alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément à attraper le regard fuyant de son père.

Il ne la regarda pas. Il se contenta de murmurer, comme une excuse.

-Je suis désolé Anna…

La petite rousse serra sa valise tout contre elle et sortit de la maison en courant, ses larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Ses pas l'avaient menée devant chez les Reinsdyr mais les lumières étaient éteintes. Ils étaient déjà partis et Anna était seule. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Il faisait nuit et froid. Elle se laissa tomber sur le pas de la porte. Elle tremblait, de froid, de peur ou d'autre chose, elle ne savait pas, mais elle tremblait. Elle était seule, si seule. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, de la seule personne avec qui elle se soit toujours sentie en sécurité, même dans les pires moments. Ses mains trouvèrent son téléphone et fouillèrent les contacts en tremblant jusqu'à l'appeler.

Le combiné fut décroché pour la première fois depuis longtemps et ce simple fait la fit fondre en larmes.

-Anna ? Anna, c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ses pleurs redoublèrent en entendant la voix inquiète de l'autre côté du téléphone.

-Anna, merde, tu pleurs ? Anna !

-Aide-moi, s'il-te-plaît, aide-moi… Elsa.

* * *

 **C'est le moment où je supplie pour des reviews ? Non ?**  
 **Plus sérieusement, que ceux qui trouvent le sujet un peu hard se rassurent. Le thème va être sombre sur les trois premiers chapitres avant de s'alléger considérablement (et peut-être même de virer cucul).  
Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez pour l'instant, votre avis devrait beaucoup compter par la suite car il y a encore des choix sur lesquels j'hésite. Je pousserais peut-être même le vice jusqu'à vous offrir des options entre lesquelles choisir...**

 **Prochain chapitre prévu samedi prochain, je vais essayer de prendre un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà, chapitre 2 de cette petite histoire. On reste encore dans le drame pour l'instant mais le ton commencera à s'alléger dès le prochain chapitre (qu'on soit bien d'accord, ce ne sera quand même pas la fête tout de suite !).**

 **En commentaire, quelqu'un m'a fait remarquer que j'aurais pu plus décrire la scène de la dispute entre Anna et ses parents. Je pense que la réponse à cela pourrait intéresser d'autres lecteurs donc je la reformule ici. J'ai volontairement fait une scène courte pour plusieurs raison :**

 **1-Pour éviter de remuer le couteau dans la plaie des lecteurs ayant eu un très mauvais coming-out.**

 **2-Pour donner un côté violent par sa soudaineté. On était dans un point de vu externe mais centré sur Anna. Je voulais faire ressortir une certaine incompréhension de sa part. Tout va vite, son monde s'écroule en quelques secondes, sans explication, sans possibilité de discuter. C'est cruel, c'est dur, et elle n'est qu'une ado qui n'a pas forcément le réflexe de se battre face à l'autorité parentale.**

 **3-Il fallait que je reste concise pour ne pas qu'Anna en apprenne trop sur Elsa et sa relation avec ses parents.**

 **4-Plus de détails, c'était rajouter un côté encore plus sombre car tout ce que j'expliquais dans le point 2 n'est que sous-entendu. Cette histoire a pour but de devenir légère et drôle alors autant ne pas décourager les lecteurs dès le début !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Elphaba griffonna quelque chose sur le carnet en face d'elle sous le regard presque inquiet d'Elsa. Ça faisait bien une grosse demi-heure que la brune était penchée sur son papier avec un air contrarié.

-Ok, c'est bon ! Regarde-moi ça !

Elphie fit glisser son carnet vers la blonde avec un air triomphant sur le visage. Le regard d'Elsa parcouru la première feuille. Elle avait l'habitude des abréviations et de la manière déstructurée qu'avait Elphaba d'organiser ses pensées mais, même comme ça, elle était incapable de déchiffrer les hiéroglyphes en face d'elle. La brune la regarda un instant avant de rouler les yeux et d'expliquer chaque point de son plan en l'indiquant sur la feuille.

-Ok, « Mission Anna pour Noël » ! Phase un, tu me donnes son numéro. Phase deux, tu la préviens pour qu'elle ne me prenne pas pour une folle. Phase trois, je discute avec elle sur plusieurs médias histoire qu'elle ait quelque chose à montrer à ses parents et qu'ils me fassent un minimum confiance.

Elle regarda Elsa.

-Il va falloir que je me fasse un nouveau compte Facebook, je dois avoir plus de photos de toi sur le mien que tes parents dans leurs albums de famille.

-Surtout qu'ils les ont probablement brûlées.

La remarque avait été faite avec humour, mais cela n'empêcha pas Elphaba de regarder son amie tristement. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle comprenait, c'était la douleur d'être reniée par sa propre famille. C'est à travers cette peine qu'elles avaient appris à se comprendre et étaient devenues inséparables après tout.

-Bref. Ensuite j'invente une journée porte ouverte à la fac pour les vacances et on importe la petite rousse à croquer qui te sert de sœur.

-Ça ne marchera pas…

-Pourquoi ?

-Mes parents savent que je vais en cours ici. Même s'ils avalent le mensonge, ils ne prendront pas le risque que leur précieuse petite princesse puisse me croiser au détour d'un couloir et être contaminée par ma présence. En plus Noël c'est sacré dans ma famille…

-On ne sait jamais ! Ça ne coûte rien de tenter, file-moi son numéro.

Le regard insistant d'Elphie eut vite raison de toutes les excuses internes qu'Elsa avait pu trouver et elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche en soupirant bruyamment pour signaler son mécontentement. Un sourire victorieux étira les lèvres de la brune pour toute réponse.

Il y eut une vibration et Elsa manqua de faire tomber le téléphone, qu'elle déverrouillait à ce moment là, de surprise.

-C'est elle !

Le regard de la blonde était terrifié alors qu'elle tournait son portable vers Elphie pour qu'elle puisse y voir le visage chocolaté de la cadette.

-Répond, andouille !

Elsa laissa glisser son doigt tremblant sur l'écran et porta le combiné à son oreille. Il n'y eut rien. Pas un bruit. Et puis, un son étouffé.

-Anna ? Anna, c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le son devint plus fort et Elsa comprit enfin de quoi il s'agissait. Une respiration douloureuse entrecoupée de hoquets étouffés. C'était un son qu'elle n'avait pas souvent entendu et pourtant elle aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille. Sa sœur était en larmes. Une vraie crise comme elle en avait rarement eu.

-Anna, merde, tu pleures ? Anna !

Elphaba la regarda, inquiète, en lui faisant signe de mettre le téléphone en haut-parleur, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. La blonde posa l'appareil sur la table et se pencha au-dessus, attendant une réponse de la petite rousse.

Les deux jeunes femmes retenaient leur souffle comme si le moindre bruit aurait pu briser la cadette de l'autre côté du combiné. Les sanglots augmentèrent. Puis il y eut un bruit de respiration fort, et enfin…

-Aide-moi, s'il-te-plaît, aide-moi… Elsa.

-Parle-moi Anna, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où es-tu ?

La voix de sa sœur semblait calmer légèrement la plus jeune fille qui répondit plus vite et plus intelligiblement cette fois-ci.

-Je… Ils m'ont interdit de rentrer Elsa. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il fait nuit, j'ai peur…

Il y eut un petit cri étouffé.

-J'ai peur Elsa…

Les yeux de la blonde étaient écarquillés. Ils avaient osé le faire à Anna, à sa précieuse petite sœur. Ils lui avaient fait la même chose qu'à elle…

Elphaba posa sa main sur le combiné pour ne pas être entendue de la petite rousse.

-Elsa, reprend-toi bordel ! Elle a besoin de toi ! Agis comme la grande sœur que tu es !

La blonde attrapa le téléphone et se leva en enfilant sa veste posée derrière sa chaise.

-Elphie, prend tes clefs de voiture. Anna, dis-moi exactement où tu es, j'arrive.

Il y eut un nouveau sanglot alors qu'Elphie secouait les clefs qu'elle tenait déjà à la main.

-Je viens te chercher Anna. Dis-moi juste où !

Les deux filles avaient déjà sauté dans la vieille 205 d'Elphaba et Elsa entrait le nom de la ville de son enfance dans le GPS de la brune. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de faire signe à Elphie pour qu'elle démarre en trombe une fois l'itinéraire chargé.

-Je suis devant chez Kristoff…

Elsa fouilla rapidement sa mémoire. Elle aimait bien le meilleur ami de sa sœur et il lui semblait se souvenir de ses parents comme de gens doux et dignes de confiance.

-Tu peux entrer chez lui pour m'attendre ? Je suis à…

Elle regarda l'heure indiquée sur le GPS.

-Deux heures trente de toi.

-Compte deux heures dix, lui chuchota Elphaba.

-Plutôt deux heures dix, Anna. J'arrive dans deux bonnes heures.

-Je ne peux pas… Ils sont partis en vacances…

-Merde !

Elphaba posa sa main sur le combiné.

-Il n'y a pas un café, ou autre, où elle pourrait attendre au chaud.

-C'est un bled pommé… on a une ligne de bus qui passe toutes les heures au mieux…

-Merde.

-C'est ce que je disais.

Elsa poussa la main de son amie pour reprendre la conversation avec sa sœur.

-Ok ok… Anna, écoute-moi attentivement. Ne bouge pas d'où tu es. Tu sais toujours forcer le portail de Kristoff ?

-Oui…

-Alors entre dans le jardin, ferme le portail derrière toi et pose-toi devant la porte d'entrée. Tu seras plus en sécurité que dans la rue.

-O- ok…

Il y eut du bruit un moment, indiquant que la petite rousse suivait les instructions de sa sœur. Et puis, plus rien.

-C'est bon.

-Ok, c'est bien Anna. Je serais là dans moins de deux heures. Tu peux tenir jusque là ?

Un son de tissu froissé traversa les enceintes du téléphone et Elsa pouvait parfaitement imaginer sa sœur hochant furieusement la tête.

-Maintenant, dis-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé.

Il y eut une inspiration, comme si la jeune fille allait réussir à parler tout de suite, simplement en concentrant son courage dans l'air qui gonflait ses poumons. Et puis, les sanglots qui s'étaient calmés revinrent de plus belle.

-Oh Anna… Je sais que c'est dur… Mais j'ai besoin de savoir pour voir si je peux arranger la situation avec papa et maman (Elphie pouvait voir une grimace déformer les traits de son amie à l'utilisation de l'appellation familièrement affectueuse pour ses parents) ou si je te ramène avec moi…

Les pleurs d'Anna mirent un moment à se calmer assez pour qu'elle puisse articuler difficilement.

-Je ne veux pas que… que tu… tu… me détestes aussi…

-Oh, Anna… rien de ce que tu pourrais dire ne me ferait te détester.

Et c'était vrai. Depuis l'instant où son père lui avait mis la frimousse pleine de tâches de rousseur de sa sœur dans les bras, Elsa avait su qu'elle pourrait tout le pardonner. Jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

La rousse calma ses sanglots relativement vite, mais il lui fallut encore quelques minutes pour réunir le courage nécessaire à cet aveu.

-Maman a… elle a…

Elsa et Elphaba restaient religieusement silencieuses, se concentrant l'une sur le téléphone et l'autre sur la route, pour laisser Anna prendre le temps dont elle avait besoin sans la presser.

-Elle a découvert que j'étais gay…

-L'enfoirée !

Elphaba posa une main sur ses lèvres en se rendant compte qu'elle avait parlé tout haut. Elle regarda Elsa du coin des yeux. La blonde était restée figée de stupéfaction mais, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, Elphie pouvait lire dans ses yeux exactement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Elle lui posa donc la main sur la bouche en la fusillant du regard (chose compliquée sans quitter la route des yeux). Lorsqu'Elsa hocha la tête, Elphaba déplaça sa main de la bouche de la blonde au micro du téléphone pour rendre leur conversation privée.

-N'y pense même pas Elsa. Il s'agit d'Anna aujourd'hui. Elle n'a pas besoin de ton histoire mais de soutien.

La blonde hocha la tête. Elle avait une confiance aveugle dans le jugement de sa meilleure amie et la brune lui lança un dernier regard avant de remettre sa deuxième main sur le volant.

-Anna, ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas à avoir honte ou autre. Tout va bien. Je te ramène à la maison.

Se rendant compte de l'ambiguïté de sa phrase, la blonde précisa.

-Chez moi. Tu rentre à la maison avec moi, Anna.

Il y eut un sanglot unique de l'autre côté du téléphone. Un sanglot de soulagement, et Elphaba leva un pouce en l'air dans la direction de sa copilote.

-D'accord…

Elsa sourit tristement avant de penser à quelque chose.

-Anna, il te reste combien de batterie sur ton portable ?

Un instant.

-Vingt-cinq pourcent.

-Ok. On va raccrocher Anna, ta batterie ne tiendra pas tout le trajet. Tu vas couper le wifi et la 4G pour l'économiser. Je veux pouvoir te joindre en cas de problème. Et si tu sens que tu n'es plus en sécurité, bouge, appelle la police et préviens-moi. D'accord ?

-D'accord…

Il y eut un silence.

-J'arrive Anna.

Et Elsa raccrocha.

La blonde se tourna vers son amie.

-Tu peux accélérer ?

-Quinze kilomètres/heure, pas plus, après le volant tremble trop pour que j'aie confiance en mon Nimbus 2000.

Elsa sourit à l'utilisation du surnom qu'elle avait donné à la vieille Peugeot d'Elphaba.

-Fais-le.

-Ok, mais c'est toi qui paye les prunes éventuelles et après deux flashs, je repasse à la limite autorisée. Mes points ne sont pas infinis.

-Deal.

Le silence s'installa dans la voiture alors qu'Elphaba se concentrait sur la route et qu'Elsa fixait anxieusement l'heure sur le tableau de bord en serrant son portable contre sa poitrine.

-Calme-toi. Tout va bien aller. On y sera bientôt.

-Tu ne comprends pas…

-Quoi ?

-C'est Anna… elle ne pleur jamais.

-Sérieux ?

Elsa pouvait être une telle madeleine quand elle s'y mettait qu'Elphie avait du mal à s'imaginer sa sœur autrement.

-Sérieux. C'est une optimiste têtue avec un caractère de cochon. Je ne l'ai vu pleurer qu'à la mort de son chat i ans. Je ne peux même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel elle est pour pleurer autant.

-Bah, tu peux un peu. Tu t'es faite dégager de la famille avant elle…

-C'était différent. J'avais déjà mon appart', ma bourse et mon boulot à mi-temps…

Elsa regarda ses mains, perdue, et vit celle d'Elphie les attraper et les serrer doucement. Sa peau mate contrastait joliment sur la pâleur de la sienne.

-Elle t'a toi. Elle ira bien.

* * *

Les tremblements d'Anna, qui avaient cessés pendant son moment au téléphone avec Elsa, avaient redoublé en puissance après avoir raccroché. Elle était assise sur les quelques marches devant la maison de Kris, ses jambes repliées contre elle. Elle les serrait dans ses bras en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Ses larmes avaient zébré ses joues et elle devait avoir la marque de ses genoux imprimée sur le front. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, dans cette position. Elle avait depuis longtemps cessé de regarder son portable pour vérifier l'heure. Les minutes ne voulaient juste pas passer ce soir. Elle avait aussi arrêté de lever la tête à chaque bruit de moteur. Ce n'était jamais Elsa. Elle n'arriva pas à contenir un nouveau sanglot et hoqueta en se balançant un peu plus fort.

* * *

-Là ! Le portail bleu !

Elphaba appuya un peu plus fort sur l'accélérateur avant d'effectuer un dérapage digne d'un film d'action, devant le portail en question, et Elsa sauta hors de la voiture sans même en attendre l'arrêt total. La blonde s'élança en courant et sauta la grille dans un mouvement souple sous le regard médusé de son amie. Depuis quand Elsa était-elle assez sportive pour ce genre d'acrobatie ?

Elphie coupa le contact et sortit de l'habitacle en serrant ses bras autour d'elle. Il faisait frais cette nuit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, sachant qu'il valait mieux laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux sœurs. Le quartier était sombre mais propre. Le genre d'endroit où l'on imaginait mal ce genre de drame. Elle soupira. Ce genre de drame était partout, et encore ridiculement commun. Elphaba se frotta l'arrière du crâne en faisant quelques pas dans la nuit et regarda sa montre. Vingt deux heures vingt deux. L'heure de faire un vœu.

* * *

Anna entendit à peine le crissement de pneus au-dessus des battements erratiques de son cœur. Elle essayait de se calmer, il fallait qu'elle se calme avant l'arrivée d'Elsa. Sa sœur ne pouvait pas la voir comme ça. Elle ne devait pas la voir comme ça.

La petite rousse senti une douce chaleur l'entourer et la maintenir là, ancrée, sans pouvoir se balancer. Presque instantanément, ses muscles se détendirent et elle cessa de trembler.

-Là… chut, ça va aller… je suis là.

La voix d'Elsa était douce comme du miel et réconfortante. La blonde la serrait dans ses bras, ni trop fort, ni trop peu.

-Je suis là, Anna…

La petite rousse avait l'impression de pouvoir respirer pour la première fois depuis des années et ses larmes coulaient librement, libératrices, loin du fardeau qu'elles semblaient être seulement quelques instants plus tôt.

Elsa était là, elle avait tenu sa promesse et la protégeait du monde de ses bras pourtant si fragiles. Elle chuchotait des paroles rassurantes dans son oreille. Elle était là.

La blonde n'avait jamais vu sa sœur dans un tel état. Sa Anna, si forte et courageuse, lui semblait fragile, déjà cassée. Elle la serrait contre elle comme pour recoller les morceaux avant de perdre une pièce de ce magnifique petit bout de femme. Elle lui parlait aussi, doucement pour ne pas l'abîmer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mais assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre et la comprendre. Elle lui disait des choses rassurantes, des choses vraies et des choses qu'elle pensait. Elle lui parla longtemps, sans s'arrêter et sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, jusqu'à ce qu'Anna se calme et que sa respiration devienne lente et posée. Alors, elle lui dit cette phrase qu'elle avait tant eu besoin d'entendre quand elle avait été à sa place des années plus tôt.

-Je t'aime.

Et ses lèvres se posèrent sur le front de sa cadette qui la serra enfin en retour.

Les lèvres d'Elsa sur son front étaient chaudes comme les mots qu'elle avait prononcés. Anna ne savait pas qu'elle avait désespérément besoin qu'on les lui dise avant qu'Elsa ne le fasse. Elsa l'aimait, elle était encore digne d'être aimée malgré tout et une dernière larme, de joie cette fois, coula de ses yeux fatigués alors qu'elle serrait sa sœur contre elle.

-Tu te sens de te lever ? On a de la route à faire…

La cadette hocha doucement la tête et Elsa l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds, puis la pris par la main avant de descendre du perron des Reinsdyr. Là, elle se pencha pour ramasser la valise de la plus jeune avant de la tirer hors du jardin.

* * *

Elphaba vit les deux sœurs arriver vers elle alors qu'elle soufflait sur ses mains pour les réchauffer. Elsa lui fit un rassurant signe de tête et elle s'avança pour lui prendre la valise des mains.

-Je vais mettre ça dans le coffre.

Elle se retourna et ajouta dos aux deux autres.

-Je m'appelle Elphaba au fait.

Elle avait juste tourné la tête pour faire un sourire à la rousse qui lui répondit d'une petite voix.

-Anna.

Elphie claqua le coffre après y avoir mis la valise et revint vers les deux autres.

-Enchanté Anna, je suis la meilleure amie de ta sœur. Maintenant, montez, on se les gèle ici même si Elsa se fera un plaisir de me contredire… Je suis sûre qu'elle est à demi bonhomme de neige.

La blonde roula des yeux à cette remarque mais ne dit rien. Elphaba avait réussi à arracher un sourire fatigué à Anna. Elle se contenta donc d'ouvrir la porte arrière de la vieille voiture et d'y monter avec sa sœur.

La brune roula des yeux à son tour avant de prendre place derrière le volant.

-Je vois, je suis reléguée au rang de chauffeur. Puis-je au moins rouler plus lentement pour ne pas tuer mon vieux tacot Mme Arendelle ?

Elsa lui colla une claque sur l'épaule.

-Arrête ton cinéma, on dirait Glinda !

Elphie prit une moue offusquée mais la blonde ne se laissa pas interrompre.

-Roule comme tu veux tant qu'on arrive en un seul morceau.

-J'ai le droit de chanter ?

-Ok, mais pas trop fort.

La brune se tourna pour voir le visage endormi de la rousse sur l'épaule d'Elsa. Elle hocha silencieusement la tête avant de démarrer.

-Elle doit-être épuisée.

-Elle a dû pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps…

-Je vous ramène à la maison, ça ira.

Les yeux d'Elsa observèrent le peu du visage d'Anna qui leur était accessible en réfléchissant. Ce ne serait pas facile, mais Elphie avait raison. Ça irait.

-Tu voudras que je mette Mérida au jus ?

-Non, ça ira. Je l'appellerais dans la matinée. De toute façon elle ne rentre pas avant demain après-midi.

-Ok ok. N'oublie juste pas.

-Il n'y a aucun risque.

La brune regarda son amie dans le rétroviseur.

-Ça ira, Elsa.

-Je sais.

* * *

 **Je n'ai actuellement qu'un chapitre d'avance car j'attend que quelqu'un me dépose le DVD de Rebelle dans la journée pour me remettre un peu le caractère de Mérida en tête, il ne faudrait pas la rater !  
Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Wicked, Elphaba est la méchante sorcière du "Magicien d'Oz", le fait qu'Elsa ait surnommé sa voiture le Nimbus 2000 est un clin d'œil au fait que l'Elphie originelle se déplace en balais volant.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Il est tard, mais je sors tout juste du boulot. Donc voici la suite !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Anna ouvrit difficilement les yeux ce matin là. Elle était épuisée et ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'elle avait du mal à réfléchir à autre chose qu'à l'effort insurmontable nécessaire pour les ouvrir. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle s'était réveillée, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour que tout cela soit naturel et son lit était si chaud, si confortable qu'elle n'avait d'autre envie que d'enfouir sa tête un peu plus profondément dans son oreiller. Il sentait bon… une odeur réconfortante qui lui avait manqué. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler d'où lui venait le souvenir de cette odeur, elle était trop fatiguée pour ça.

Une voix lui parvenait sans qu'elle puisse vraiment comprendre ce qui se disait à cause, probablement, d'une porte fermée. C'était ça qui l'avait réveillée…

-Oui… C'est ma petite sœur… Non non… Moi aussi… Quelle heure ?

Elsa. C'était la voix d'Elsa. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la petite rousse et elle se rendormi comme ça, le nez collé dans l'oreiller de sa sœur.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla pour la deuxième fois ce jour là, Anna avait les idées bien plus claires. Elle se souvenait horriblement bien de la veille, de ses parents, de sa détresse, et d'Elsa. Elle aurait pu garder les yeux résolument fermés et essayer de se rendormir pour échapper à la vérité, mais elle n'était pas comme ça. Anna Arendelle était une optimiste, même si ça pouvait être dur, et elle ne se laisserait pas dépérir ! Elle ouvrit les yeux, enfin, et fit face à une peau blanche comme le lait. En la sentant bouger, les bras d'Elsa se resserrèrent autour d'elle, collant la joue de la cadette contre la gorge de son aînée.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

La voix d'Elsa ne portait aucune trace de sommeil, elle devait être debout depuis des heures mais elle était restée avec elle pour l'empêcher de se réveiller seule après tout ça. La blonde était exactement comme sa sœur se souvenait d'elle, protectrice et attentionnée.

-Oui, je crois…

Anna s'extirpa juste assez des bras d'Elsa pour regarder son visage. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de la regarder vraiment la veille. La blonde avait les cheveux noués en une natte qui tombait nonchalamment de son épaule pour s'écraser contre le matelas et ses yeux étaient très légèrement maquillés de violet. Si l'expression de son visage était un mélange charmant entre l'inquiétude et la tendresse, ses traits étaient gracieux et bien plus adultes que lorsqu'elle avait quitté la maison trois ans plus tôt.

-Tu as dû faire un cauchemar quand je me suis levée tout à l'heure. J'ai été obligée de me recoucher avec toi pour que tu arrêtes de gémir et de te tortiller dans le lit.

-Aaaargh.

Si le sourire de l'aînée était taquin, la cadette se dépêcha vite de coller son visage rouge de honte contre la poitrine de sa sœur. Là au moins elle ne pourrait pas la voir devenir de la couleur de ses cheveux. Elsa la serra encore une fois contre elle avant de la relâcher légèrement.

-Tu m'as manqué petite tête. Je suis juste désolée qu'on ait dû se revoir dans ces conditions…

Cette fois, ce fut Anna qui serra sa sœur contre elle.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, idiote.

Elsa se mit à rire d'un rire franc et libre qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avant, à la maison.

-Aller, lève toi, j'ai préparé de la pâte à pancakes tout à l'heure et on mérite toutes les deux un bon petit déj'.

Anna se releva d'un bond, assise en tailleur dans le lit, et Elsa se mit à rire de plus belle.

-Un taureau reste un taureau à ce que je vois, il n'y a toujours que la bouffe qui compte avec toi !

Anna ne répondit pas. Son regard était trop occupé à scanner la chambre dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. La pièce était sombre, à cause des volets fermés, mais ses yeux, habitués à l'obscurité, lui permirent de discerner une commode avec un réveil de son côté du lit et une autre avec juste un livre et une lampe de chevet derrière Elsa. Toute une partie de mur était recouverte de grandes portes coulissante, probablement un placard, et sur une autre on pouvait admirer un magnifique paysage enneigé où galopait un cheval noir si loin dans le décor qu'il semblait minuscule.

Elsa se leva et ouvrit la porte à côté de la photographie, laissant entrer la douce lumière de l'hiver.

-Alors, tu viens où je mange toute seule ?

Anna sauta du lit avec souplesse et s'arrêta un instant pour regarder ses jambes nues. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être déshabillée… ni être rentrée dans l'appartement d'ailleurs… en fait, tout était assez flou dans sa tête. Elsa suivit le regard de sa cadette et lui sourit.

-Viens, je vais tout t'expliquer pendant que tu manges.

Anna la suivit donc dans la pièce suivant. Une espèce de petit salon-cuisine avec d'un côté le coin télé/canapé, et de l'autre une cuisine équipée avec une petite table pour quatre. La blonde lui fit signe de s'asseoir à table avant de sortir un saladier du frigo et de lancer le feu sous la poêle déjà en place sur la gazinière. Le temps que l'ustensile chauffe, elle rouvrit le frigo pour sortir une brique de lait puis se dirigea vers un placard d'où elle extirpa une boite de chocolat en poudre. Elle prépara deux mugs de boisson chocolaté qu'elle mit au micro-onde avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa poêle. Le temps qu'elle verse trois petites flaques de pâte sur la surface antiadhésive, un « ding » se fit entendre et elle sortit les deux chocolats chauds qu'elle posa sur la table.

-Bois tant que c'est chaud.

Anna ne se fit pas prier, savourant la douce chaleur qui s'échappait de sa tasse pour lui réchauffer les mains, elle but une longue gorgée en observant Elsa. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à cette dernière pour cuir toute la pâte et remplir deux assiettes de pancakes fumant. Elle les posa sur la table et retourna fouiller un placard.

-Sirop d'érable, ça te va ? Sinon je dois avoir du Nutella ou de la confiture quelque part…

-Non, c'est bon pour le sirop.

-Nickel.

Elsa posa le flacon en verre entre elles deux et s'assit près de sa sœur.

-Donc…

-Yep.

-Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions Anna, tu t'es vite endormie quand je t'ai rejoint et tout doit te sembler très flou…

La petite rousse versa une généreuse lampée de sirop sur ses pancakes en réfléchissant. Par où commencer ? Peut-être par le début…

-Comment je suis arrivée là ? Je veux dire, dans l'appartement. Je ne me souviens pas de m'être réveillée…

-C'est Elphie qui t'a porté jusqu'à l'intérieur, elle est plus costaud qu'elle n'en a l'air.

Anna fouilla sa mémoire embrumée pour essayer de se souvenir de la fille en question. Elle se rappelait vaguement du visage d'Elphaba dans la pénombre, de sa peau mate et de ses traits exotiques. Une grande brune dégingandée habillée tout en noir. Elle hocha doucement la tête et un sourire lui revint en se souvenant de l'humour de la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ?

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas encore exactement comment on va pouvoir se débrouiller, mais je vais voir avec Glinda, la coloc' d'Elphie, elle est en étude de droit donc elle devrait pouvoir nous aiguiller sur les démarches à suivre. Une chose est sûre, tu restes ici, quoiqu'il arrive.

Elsa avait un air sérieux et résolu sur le visage, ce qui fit tristement sourire Anna. La petite rousse secoua la tête. Il lui restait une question.

-On est où exactement ?

-Chez moi. Enfin chez moi et Mérida. On est juste à l'extérieur de Paris. Le loyer est moins cher mais le RER juste à côté donc on garde 80% des avantages de la ville.

-Mérida ?

-Euh oui, on vit en semble, c'est ma… comment dire… ma-

-Ta coloc' ?

-Entre autre, mais pas seulement, c'est…

Elsa se secoua la tête. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile à dire ? Anna ne risquait pas de lui faire la morale pour ça. C'était ridicule.

-C'est ma copine. Ma petite-amie depuis trois ans.

Anna écarquilla les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte.

-N- non, c'est pas possible, sérieux ?

Elle avait l'air à la fois interloquée et ravie, ce qui redonna le sourire à Elsa.

-Ouais, tu comprends pourquoi je ne risquais pas de te détester pour ce que tu m'as dit hier soir ?

La blonde riait, et sa cadette lui fit une pichenette sur le bras.

-Aïe !

-Tsss. J'arrives pas à croire que tu ne m'ais rien dit !

-Anna… Il faut comprendre… J'ai toujours su que j'étais lesbienne, mais je savais aussi comment nos parents le prendraient. Papa savait, depuis longtemps, et tout ce qu'il a su me dire a été de le cacher « n'en parle pas, fais attention, le secret survivra ».

Elsa avait ouvert les guillemets invisibles de ses doigts en citant le mantra que son père lui avait appris des années plus tôt.

-Quand j'ai rencontré Méri' et Elphie, je n'ai plus eu envie de me cacher. J'étais heureuse, et je voulais que vous le soyez aussi pour moi.

La blonde avala difficilement sa salive à ce souvenir encore trop douloureux pour elle.

-Maman ne l'a pas très bien pris… Elle m'a reniée, m'a interdit de revenir à la maison ou d'entrer en contact avec toi avant de couper les ponts définitivement. Anna, je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça…

Elsa regardait sa sœur avec des yeux suppliants et le malaise s'installa entre elles. Anna pouvait comprendre, mais égoïstement, elle n'arrivait pas à pardonner, pas encore… Le silence s'épaissit, devenant plus pesant à chaque seconde, et la blonde se résigna à regarder son assiette vide.

-J'ai encore une dernière question…

La voix de la rousse était faible, presque un murmure, et Elsa releva la tête vers elle avec espoir.

-Oui ?

-Où est passé mon pantalon ?

Anna la regardait avec un air qui aurait pu être sérieux s'il n'avait pas été aussi évident qu'elle se retenait de sourire de toutes ses forces. Un éclat de rire sortit de la gorge d'Elsa, et juste comme ça, la tension se dissipa.

-Je te l'ai enlevé pour que tu puisses dormir confortablement, il doit être quelque part dans la chambre.

-Mouais… Je le chercherais quand j'aurais trouvé le courage de me lever de ma chaise.

* * *

Anna trouva relativement vite le courage de se lever de sa chaise… pour finir échouée sur le canapé. Elle avait beau vouloir prendre les choses du bon côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir le visage haineux de sa mère ou l'entendre lui hurler dessus. Encore et encore. Dès qu'elle cessait de réfléchir un petit instant. Elle essayait de se remettre d'aplomb, de rester digne, mais tout ce qu'elle avait gagné était d'avoir l'air maladif, la tête entre les mains, affalée sur le canapé en petite culotte. C'est en la voyant comme ça qu'Elsa avait fini par se poser à côté d'elle pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Tu veux regarder un film pour te changer un peu les idées ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre que tu trouves quelque chose qui y parvienne…

-Oh, ne me met pas au défi Anna !

Le sourire d'Elsa était malicieux lorsqu'elle se releva pour récupérer une clef USB branchée à son ordinateur portable un peu plus loin dans le salon.

-Il se trouve qu'Elphaba a la même passion malsaine que toi pour les comédies musicales. Au point qu'elle s'est mise dans l'idée de les traduire pour me pervertir…

Elsa brancha la clef à la télévision et parcouru les fichiers avec la télécommande jusqu'à ouvrir celui qu'elle cherchait.

-Si ce truc n'arrive pas à t'arracher un sourire, je me rase le crâne !

Anna la regarda avec un air de défi sur le visage. Elsa savait très bien qu'elle avait toujours adoré les comédies musicales en secret sans pouvoir vraiment en voir beaucoup. Pourtant, elle voulait relever le défi.

-J'espère que tu ne tiens pas trop à tes cheveux alors.

-Je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne craignent rien. Prête ?

Anna hocha la tête en tournant son regard vers la télé et Elsa appuya sur la touche « entrer » pour lancer la vidéo. Bientôt les lettres roses pailletées de « Legally Blonde The Musical » apparurent en grand, sous-titrées en dessous de « La Revanche d'une Blonde le Musical ».

À peine les filles de la sororité étaient-elles apparues à l'écran que la rousse savait qu'elle ne réussirait pas à tenir son pari. Les danseuses et chanteuses étaient survoltées avec une attitude ridiculement caricaturale et Anna dû s'avouer vaincu avant même la fin de la première minute lorsqu'elles se mirent à marcher en ligne, accroupies, en talons hauts, avec une bougie à la main.

-Je te l'avais bien dit, ce truc pourrait redonner le sourire à un dépressif de longue date !

Anna ne répondit pas, se contentant de profiter pleinement de cet instant de répit qui lui était offert. Elsa haussa les épaules et se tourna elle aussi vers l'écran. Pourquoi ce truc était-il aussi ridiculement addictif ?

* * *

Après deux heures de chansons, étrangement profondes malgré leur légèreté, et de danses stupidement impressionnantes, Anna était maintenant montée sur ressort et prête à se reprendre en main. Elle sautilla/dansa jusqu'à sa valise et en fouilla le contenu, cherchant ce que ses parents avaient jugé le strict nécessaire pour une adolescente à la rue.

Elle trouva trois pantalons, une dizaine de t-shirts, quelques robes, des sous-vêtements et chaussettes, une trousse de toilette sommaire et, à son grand soulagement, son ordinateur portable. Après avoir choisi un simple jean et un haut vert pale avec des sous-vêtements propres, la jeune rousse se redressa, vêtements et trousse de toilette en main.

-Elsa ? Où est la salle de bain ?

La blonde arrêta de couper le poulet pour les pattes au curry et se tourna vers sa sœur.

-Oh, tu as enfin décidé de redevenir un être humain à… quatorze heure passé ?

-Ah ah ah.

Anna avait rigolé de manière sarcastique et Elsa lui avait fait un clin d'œil avant de désigner une porte du doigt.

-C'est à la fois les toilettes et la salle de bain. Tu peux mettre ta brosse à dent dans le gobelet et faire de la place pour tes affaires de toilette.

-Ok, merci.

-Ne prends pas trop ton temps, le repas sera prêt dans vingt minutes max.

-Yep yep !

* * *

Anna était ressortie propre et totalement habillée au moment où Elsa égouttait les pattes.

-L'instinct Taureau, toujours là au bon moment pour la bouffe.

-Oh c'est bon, arrête avec ça Madame Cancer !

-Jamais, tu es un tel cliché, c'est trop drôle.

-C'est ça, rigole !

Anna s'assit à table en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Tu peux mettre la table Grincheuse ?

Anna soupira mais se releva.

-Où sont les assiettes ?

-Placard de gauche avec les verres. Les couverts sont dans le tiroir juste au dessus.

La rousse s'activa à mettre tout en place alors qu'Elsa mélangeait les pattes et la sauce au curry dans une grosse casserole. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle posa le repas sur la table, récupéra sa serviette dans le panier au dessus du micro-onde pour la jeter dans son assiette avant de partir dans la chambre et revenir un instant plus tard avec une serviette propre pour Anna.

Les deux filles s'installèrent à table et mangèrent en silence avant que la petite rousse ne se décide à le rompre.

-Pourquoi euh… Mérida, c'est ça ?

Elsa hocha affirmativement la tête.

-Pourquoi Mérida n'est pas là si vous vivez ensemble ?

La blonde lui répondit avec un sourire.

-Elle est en déplacement pour son travail. Elle est souvent appelée pour organiser des stages et lorsqu'ils sont trop loin elle peut partir quelques jours.

-Elle fait quoi comme travail ?

-Je pense que ce sera plus simple si elle t'explique elle-même !

Elsa s'était mise à rire en disant cela.

-Elle est comment alors ? Tu peux me le dire ça, non ?

La blonde se mit à regarder rêveusement dans le vide avec un sourire idiot au visage.

-Elle est… elle est parfaitement imparfaite. Elle peut m'énerver comme personne et me dire la chose la plus adorable au monde l'instant d'après. Elle a l'air distante au premier abord mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi doux et attentionné qu'elle. Elle est super manuelle et peut réparer un grille pain en cinq minutes mais elle est incapable de se faire une soupe sans que la cuisine ressemble à un champ de bataille. Elle est indépendante, forte et courageuse. Elle est juste… Elle.

-Ouah… Tu es vraiment amoureuse…

Elsa hocha la tête en rougissant, le regard vissé sur son assiette.

-Et elle ressemble à quoi ?

-Rousse, tâches de rousseur, yeux bleus.

-Non, sérieusement.

Ça c'était sa description d'Anna après tout.

-Sérieusement ! Elle a juste les cheveux plus rouges que toi. Attends…

Elsa sortit son téléphone et fouilla son dossier photo pour y trouver un cliché de Mérida. Elle tourna ensuite l'appareil vers sa sœur qui se pencha au dessus.

On pouvait y voir Elsa en train d'embrasser la joue d'une rousse au visage enfantin et à l'impressionnante crinière flamboyante qui souriait à pleines dents.

-Ok, tu es au courant que les rousses sont rares Elsa, ça fait carrément louche !

-Hey ! C'est pas de ma faute si elle est rousse. Je n'ai pas choisi !

-Mouais, c'est ça…

Anna tira la langue avec un air rieur et Elsa roula des yeux.

-C'est pas drôle…

-Un peu quand-même.

Elsa tapa sa sœur au niveau de l'épaule et Anna se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

-J'espère vraiment que tu apprécieras Mérida…

-Si elle prend soin de toi, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il en soit autrement.

* * *

Il était seize heure trente passé lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua et Mérida franchi le seuil avec l'énorme sac de randonnée qui lui servait de valise dans le dos. Elle bailla en se frottant les yeux et en fermant la porte derrière elle du bout du pied.

-Baby, I'm home!

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu ou pas. Petit sondage, quels perso de Disney aimeriez-vous voir apparaître dans cette histoire ? J'ai déjà les principaux, mais votre avis m'intéresse pour les autres ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je sais, je sais, j'avais dit une update toutes les semaines et j'ai sauté la semaine dernière... C'est mal, mais j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de boulot ces derniers jours et j'avais pris du retard en écriture. Mais c'est bon, aujourd'hui je suis là !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont fait des suggestions de personnages Disney pour la suite. Certains étaient déjà prévu, d'autre n'apparaîtront surement pas, et les derniers je réfléchi au meilleur angle pour les amener.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Le regard de Mérida balaya l'appartement. L'endroit n'étant pas très grand, la chose fut rapide et aisée. La porte de la chambre, tout à gauche, était entrouverte mais la lumière éteinte ne permettait pas de voir à l'intérieur. Juste à côté, celle du bureau était résolument ouverte et la jeune femme pouvait apercevoir la pile de lettres qui lui étaient destinées empilées proprement sur le meuble principal. Elle n'utilisait pas souvent cette pièce, préférant remplir son planning sur le canapé avec son ordinateur sur les genoux et faire sa paperasse en s'étalant sur la table de la salle à manger, au grand désespoir d'Elsa. La blonde, par contre, s'y enfermait régulièrement pour étudier, utilisant la pièce comme un sanctuaire où Mérida ne viendrait pas la distraire toutes les cinq minutes.

La jeune femme laissa tomber son sac contre la porte d'entrée et commença à enlever son manteau en coton huilé sans cesser son inspection. La cuisine était vide et propre, comme toujours, Elsa lui en avait d'ailleurs interdit l'accès à tout autre moment qu'au petit déjeuner, seule repas qu'elle n'ait jamais su préparer sans rien faire exploser ou brûler. À droite, la salle de bain était fermée et une lumière orangée fuyait en bas de la porte. Mérida posa sa veste sur le crochet à sa gauche en remarquant enfin la petite rousse dont les grands yeux bleus surpris ne l'avaient pas lâché une seule seconde. La plus âgée des deux découvrit un sourire carnassier avant de s'asseoir à côté de l'autre, et de passer son bras autour de ses épaules, sans préambule.

-Ah liked yer blond hair better but you amen't bad as a red head.

(-Je préférais tes cheveux blonds, mais le roux te va bien aussi)

Mérida embrassa Anna sur la joue et la serra un peu plus fort contre elle, l'obligeant à poser sa tête sur son épaule. La cadette ne savait plus où se mettre, ne comprenant que vaguement l'anglais utilisé par l'autre femme.

-Euh… Je-

Un rire sortit de la gorge de Mérida.

-Damn, ah dinnae ken if ah find you too cute or too funny, but it's belter anyway!

(-Mince, je ne sais pas si je te trouve trop mignonne ou trop drôle, mais c'est génial dans les deux cas !)

Décidément, cet anglais n'était pas normal, Anna n'était peut-être pas un génie en oral, mais sa compréhension anglaise n'était pas si mauvaise que ça d'habitude. C'était quoi ? Un accent ?

-You deh even understand hoot ah am sayin'; ah dinnae ken fir wye ah bother with a joke.

(-Tu ne comprends même pas ce que je dis, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'embête avec une blague.)

-I… I'm sorry, I don't understand… Articulate more?

-It's cute then. Ah wanna bosie you! You're like a fuckin' cute barra… It's too perfect!

(-C'est donc mignonne. Je veux te faire un câlin ! Tu es comme une putain d'adorable petite fille. C'est trop parfait.)

-Oh merde, la copine de ma sœur est incompréhensible, ça promet… Et pourquoi elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle ne parlait pas français ?

La chasse d'eau se fit entendre malgré la porte fermée et quelques secondes plus tard, Elsa apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains sur les hanches, alors qu'elle lançait un regard noir à Mérida, qui elle-même la regardait la tête à l'envers posée sur le canapé avec Anna coincée dans ses bras.

-Ça suffit Mérida, arrête de te moquer d'Anna comme ça !

Les yeux de la petite rousse s'agrandirent alors qu'elle se tortillait pour sortir de l'emprise de la plus grande. La grande perche se foutait de sa gueule ?

-Oh, Elsa, keep the heid!

(-Oh, Elsa, ne t'énerve pas !)

La blonde arqua un unique sourcil et Mérida roula des yeux avant de passer enfin en français.

-C'est bon, contente ?

-Oui, maintenant excuse-toi auprès d'Anna, je suis sûre qu'elle te prend pour une folle…

Mérida relâcha Anna, qui se débattait toujours et tomba finalement du canapé, puis lui chuchota « tu n'aurais pas totalement tors » avec un accent léger, mais présent, dans la voix.

-Sorry Anna. Je suis Mérida, la copine de ta sœur. Je suis contente de te rencontrer enfin, elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Oh, euh… Merci ? Enchanté.

Anna, maintenant assise au sol, tendit sa main à la grande rousse qui rigola avant de l'attraper pour la relever et de la serrer contre elle.

-Tu es de la famille, et on ne fait pas de chichis chez les DunBroch.

Mérida la relâcha à nouveau avant de lui coller une grande claque amicale dans le dos, qui la fit tomber cette fois-ci sur le canapé, en riant.

-Et désolé pour tout à l'heure, je voulais m'amuser un peu avant qu'Elsa ne me tire les oreilles.

-Oh, pas de problème. C'était quoi comme langue ?

-De l'anglais.

Le sourire de Mérida était grand et malicieux.

-Sérieux ? Mais j'ai rien compris…

-C'est parce que cette andouille s'est dit que le meilleur moyen de se présenter était d'utiliser le plus d'argot écossais possible…

Mérida reçut une petite claque derrière la tête de la part de sa petite-amie qui se posa ensuite à côté d'elle sur le canapé. La grande rousse en profita pour se tourner vers elle et l'embrasser légèrement avec un sourire radieux et, pour une fois, innocent.

-I missed you…

(-Tu m'as manqué…)

-Moi aussi.

Elsa entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de la femme à ses côtés, souriant et se laissant aller contre elle en soupirant d'aise.

-Mais alors, euh… Mérida, tu es écossaise ?

-Aye!

(-Oui !)

-Ouah, c'est cool. Tu parles super bien français.

-Merci, il faut dire que ma mère voulait que je sois parfaitement bilingue, elle a rencontré mon père pendant des vacances en France et depuis elle voue un culte à ce pays. Bah…

Elle se tourna vers Elsa et la regarda en souriant avant de conclure.

-Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Le sourire de la blonde s'agrandit et elle se lova un peu plus contre la femme qu'elle aimait.

Elsa se sentait bien comme ça, assise sur le canapé, tout son poids reposant contre Mérida qui la maintenait fermement contre elle d'un bras fort, à écouter les deux rousses parler et s'apprivoiser mutuellement. Techniquement, il n'y avait pas de raisons pour que les deux femmes ne s'entendent pas. Elles avaient toutes les deux ce désir d'aventure dans les yeux et une malice commune dans le sourire. À vrai dire, Mérida avait probablement plus de points communs avec sa sœur qu'avec elle, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Sortir avec son propre clone aurait été tellement chiant.

* * *

Parler avec Mérida était facile, bien plus qu'avec la majorité des jeunes de son âge, et Anna ne savait pas trop comment elles en étaient arrivées à débattre sur quelle bande son de « Tales of » était la meilleure, mais la bataille faisait rage.

-Je veux bien que tu es jeune et innocente, mais tout de même, considérer celui de Xillia comme le meilleur opening, c'est de la bêtise pure…

-Pardon ? Xillia nous a offert un chef d'œuvre épique et plein de passion. Quand la musique prend de l'intensité avec l'apparition de Gaïus, j'en ai des frissons On ne peut pas en dire autant de Symphonia, je pense que c'est surtout ta vieillesse qui te fait yoyoter…

-Je suis désolé mais la version gamecube de Symphonia était toute en douceur et en élégance, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne comprends pas la poésie de l'esthétique japonaise, jeune hérétique !

-Elle a bon dos la « poésie de l'esthétique japonaise » ! Ce générique est juste chiant, il ne met absolument pas dans l'ambiance du jeu, je suis désolée.

-Alors là-

Mérida s'arrêta en pleine phrase. Elle s'était redressée vivement, réveillant presque Elsa qui dormait depuis cinq bonnes minutes sur son épaule, clairement peu impressionnée par leurs enfantillages. Anna regarda Mérida se laisser retomber doucement contre le dossier en faisant le moins possible bouger sa sœur.

-Je vais préparer du thé pour l'aider à se réveiller. Elle est ronchon quand elle fait trop la sieste et qu'elle n'arrive pas à dormir la nuit suivante.

Mérida rigola silencieusement à l'intervention de la petite rousse. Elle aimait bien Anna, la gamine avait de la répartie et se détendait rapidement auprès d'elle. Elle savait que la petite rousse était la sœur d'Elsa et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la voir elle-même plus comme une fille que comme une sœur. Après tout, elles allaient devoir s'occuper d'Anna à la place de ses parents, lui payer ses nouveaux vêtements, la nourrir, l'aider dans ses devoirs et la soutenir quand ça n'irait pas à l'école. École pour laquelle il faudrait qu'elles fassent rapidement des démarches d'ailleurs. Bah, quitte à se retrouver avec un « enfant » à la maison, elle préférait largement Anna à ses propres frères ! Mais Mérida n'avait que 23 ans, presque 24. C'était tout juste six ans de plus que la jeune fille qui venait de se lever du canapé. Son regard se posa sur la main d'Elsa, posée sur sa cuisse, et elle en caressa doucement les doigts. Que ne ferait-elle pas pour cette femme ?

Anna lança la bouilloire et fouilla un instant la cuisine pour retrouver le placard d'où Elsa avait sortit le chocolat en poudre le matin même. Connaissant la logique de rangement maniaque de sa sœur, le thé devrait s'y trouver aussi. Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait et sortit un sachet vert avec marqué « Menthe » en cursives blanches. C'était le seul thé que son aînée ait jamais pu boire. La petite rousse attrapa un mug et y posa le sachet en écoutant le bruit régulier de la bouilloire. Elle en profita pour jeter un regard vers les deux femmes encore sur le canapé. Elles étaient dos à elle, mais Anna pouvait clairement distinguer les mèches platine d'Elsa qui tentaient de s'échapper de la crinière rousse de sa petite amie. Sa sœur s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Mérida et Anna avait pu en profiter pour faire connaissance avec la jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser, elle n'avait rien appris de personnel au sujet de la rousse et pourtant elle se sentait à l'aise avec elle, comme si elle l'avait toujours connue. Quand Elsa lui avait montré la photo de Mérida, elle n'avait pu voir que son visage, et pour une raison obscure, elle s'était imaginé la petite amie mystère comme une femme beaucoup plus féminine qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Mérida avait mis les choses au clair dès son entrée dans l'appartement. Anna pouvait presque la revoir devant la porte d'entrée si elle fermait les yeux. Crinière rousse partant dans tous les sens, sac à dos de randonnée à ses pieds eux-mêmes chaussés de chaussures de marche. Au dessus elle portait un simple pantalon beige et un gros manteau brun. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert ce dernier, elle avait dévoilé une chemise à carreaux dans les tons bleus qui laissait dépasser un t-shirt noir. Pas vraiment l'image même de la féminité. Mais il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans le côté naturel de Mérida, c'était indéniable. Et puis Elsa l'aimait. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, sa sœur était follement amoureuse de la grande rousse et le laissait transparaître du ton de sa voix jusqu'à sa manière de la regarder ou de bouger autour d'elle. Alors si Mérida rendait Elsa heureuse, Anna n'avait pas vraiment grand-chose à redire, surtout que la rousse semblait totalement sous le charme de sa sœur. Anna n'avait pu observer que la partie visible de l'iceberg, mais de toute façon, si Mérida brisait le cœur d'Elsa de quelque façon que ce soit, la cadette briserait les rotules de la grande gigue pour faire bonne mesure, qu'elle l'aime bien ou pas.

La bouilloire s'éteignit dans un « clac » sonore et Anna versa l'eau bouillante dans la tasse pour Elsa. Elle s'en saisit, prête à l'apporter, avant de s'arrêter.

-Mérida, tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

La grande rousse ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant avant de se décider.

-Donne-moi la même chose qu'Elsa, sinon elle va me siphonner mon verre par principe.

Anna sourit à la remarque et sortit deux nouveaux mugs dans lesquels elle mit du thé, vert menthe pour Mérida et Sencha pour elle, avant de les remplir d'eau et de les apporter en avançant très doucement pour ne rien renverser malgré l'équilibre précaire des deux tasses dans sa main droite.

-Thanks.

Mérida libéra la main gauche d'Anna qui pu rééquilibrer les autres mugs puis se tourna vers Elsa dont elle embrassa les cheveux.

-Wake-up sleepy head.

(-Réveille-toi, tête d'endormie)

Anna regarda un instant sa sœur ouvrir difficilement les yeux avant de sourire à sa petite amie.

-Mmh…

La blonde se redressa et se frotta les yeux avant d'embrasser Mérida sur la joue, puis de sourire à Anna qui lui tendait une tasse.

-Merci.

-De rien, je vais te chercher le sucre. Mérida tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non, je le bois pur.

La rousse lui fit un clin d'œil et Anna posa sa tasse sur la table basse avant de retourner vers la cuisine.

-Placard du bas !

Elsa avait crié avant même que sa sœur n'ait eu besoin de lui poser la question.

-C'est bon, j'ai trouvé !

-Oh, prends les biscuits au dessus du frigidaire tant que tu y es.

Cette fois-ci c'était Mérida qui était intervenue et Elsa roula des yeux avec un sourire alors que sa cadette sautillait pour attraper une boite de gâteaux dans la réserve personnelle de Mérida.

Lorsqu'Anna revint, tout le monde se posa dans un silence confortable en grignotant et en buvant sa boisson chaude. C'était comme ça que les deux sœurs se souvenaient des week-ends en famille quand elles étaient petites. Il ne manquait plus qu'un jeu de société pour finir le cliché. C'est Anna qui brisa le silence la première.

-Mérida, tu parles souvent anglais à la maison ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Oh rien, pour réveiller Elsa tu…

-Ah, ça ? Des fois ça sort tout seul quand je ne fais pas attention, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te referais pas le coup de l'accent écossais.

Mérida lui fit un clin d'œil et Anna lâcha un soupire qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle retenait jusque là.

-Parfois Méri' sort aussi ses réponses courtes en anglais, genre « yes », « no », « thanks », rien de bien compliqué pour suivre la conversation.

-Ok ok.

-Et de toute façon Anna, ça ne te ferait pas de mal pour réviser ton anglais, tu as le bac cette année !

Le visage de la cadette perdit soudain ses couleurs. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'Elsa ramène les choses qui fâchent sur le tapis ?

-Tu parles, avec tout ça, comment veux-tu que j'ai le bac ? Je ne peux même plus aller au lycée !

Mérida se leva pour se rasseoir du côté d'Anna et lui tapa le dos pour qu'elle se tourne vers elle.

-Il y a toujours une solution petite ! On en a parlé au téléphone avec Elsa avant mon retour, on va t'inscrire au lycée de la ville, tu reprendras les cours dès la fin des vacances. Je connais bien le directeur, c'est un ami de la famille, il est un peu loufoque mais il ne te refusera pas dans l'établissement.

Les yeux d'Anna s'agrandirent de surprise. Mérida et Elsa avaient déjà eu le temps de penser à tout ça. La blonde passa son bras autour des épaules de sa petite sœur.

-Je sais que ça va être dur, tu ne connaîtras personne et tu n'auras aucun repère dans l'établissement ou avec tes professeurs, mais il est hors de question que je laisse nos parents gâcher ta vie plus qu'ils ne l'ont déjà fait. Tu auras ton bac Anna, et tu iras dans l'école que tu veux après ça.

La rousse se tourna vers sa sœur et la serra dans ses bras un moment avant de marmonner un « merci » étouffé. Elsa lui tapota le dos affectueusement. Elle n'avait jamais été très tactile avec sa cadette et elle savait qu'Anna en avait souffert à une époque. Elle continua.

-D'ailleurs il faut que je téléphone à Elphie, j'ai deux ou trois choses à voir avec sa coloc' pour la suite légale des choses…

Anna relâcha sa sœur et hocha doucement la tête en écoutant Mérida lui répondre.

-Tu sais quoi ? Demande à Elphaba si tu peux passer demain aprem, je vais tenter d'avoir un rendez-vous avec ce vieux Archimède au même moment pour présenter ta sœur.

La grande rousse avait passé son bras autour du cou de la plus petite qu'elle tenait collée à elle avec un grand sourire malicieux.

-Tu es sûre ? Il risque de ne pas avoir le temps de te recevoir aussi vite…

-Tu rigoles ? Archi m'adore ! En plus il voulait me voir à cause de mon crétin d'oncle…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait celui-là ?

-Il a répondu à un prof… Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête et comme je suis le seul membre de la famille en France, c'est pour ma pomme…

-Attends, ton oncle est un élève ?

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers l'adolescente. Elles l'avaient oubliée pendant un instant. Mérida se frotta l'arrière du crâne en soupirant, hérissant un peu plus sa crinière de feu.

-Comment dire… Je pense que ma famille ne sait pas faire dans la demi-mesure… Look, j'ai trois petits frères, quatre enfants, c'est déjà énormes, mais ce n'est rien à côté de mes grands parents. Ils en ont quinze, et seulement deux filles les pauvres. Bref, mon dernier oncle est plus jeune que moi, c'est bizarre, mais c'est comme ça.

Mérida haussa les épaules avant de conclure.

-Au moins c'était le dernier.

* * *

Mérida s'était enfermée dans la chambre pour téléphoner au directeur de l'école à laquelle elles voulaient envoyer Anna et Elsa remuait distraitement les pâtes en train de cuir dans sa casserole en composant le numéro de sa meilleure amie pendant que sa sœur jouait à un jeu vidéo dans le salon. La tonalité n'eut pas le temps de sonner plus de trois fois avant qu'Elphaba ne réponde.

-Elsa ! Alors, ça roule avec ta frangine ?

La blonde rigola doucement avant de répondre à son amie.

-Contente d'entendre que tu es en forme Elphie.

-Oh tu sais, moi je suis toujours en forme quand il s'agit de mon humaine préférée.

-Tu sais que c'est à cause de ce genre de phrases que Mérida ne te supporte pas, pas vrai ?

-Mais c'est tellement drôle de la faire sortir de ses gonds, elle en perd son français et quand ça vire à l'écossais, toute sa crédibilité s'envole.

Le rire d'Elphaba résonna dans l'oreille d'Elsa.

-Dis-moi, est-ce que Glinda est là ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu peux lui demander si je peux passer demain après-midi ? J'ai quelques questions d'ordre juridique par rapport à Anna…

-Oh, pour une fois que le blonde va se révéler utile.

-Je te rappel que je suis blonde aussi !

-Oui, mais toi ça n'a pas poussé jusqu'au cerveau ! Attends, je lui demande.

Il y eut un bruit sur le combiné et Elsa pouvait presque voir Elphie poser sa main dessus. Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à faire ça au lieu de le mettre en muet ? Les voix lui parvinrent, étouffées, avant qu'Elphaba ne la reprenne.

-C'est ok, on passera chez toi pour changer, ça sera plus pratique avec tout le bordel que Glinda a prévu de te sortir en flyers et photocopies.

-Merci Elphie, t'es la meilleure.

-Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà !

* * *

 **Et voilà, Mérida est arrivée et elle n'est pas prête de partir. J'ai hésité à mettre les traductions de l'écossais en fin de chapitre, mais quelqu'un m'a convaincu d'être gentille et de ne pas vous faire galérer. Pour information, j'ai fait de loooongues recherches pour vous pondre un écossais correct. Il n'est pas parfait, mais tout ce qui est utilisé existe bel et bien dans cet argot.**

 **Je vous invite à laisser une review pour donner votre avis sur le chapitre et sur ce que vous aimeriez voir (perso, lieux, situations, je suis toute ouïe). Je peux déjà vous dire qu'on rencontrera les camarades de classe d'Anna, mais voulez-vous aussi découvrir ceux d'Elsa et Elphaba ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bon, et bien je pense qu'on va partir du principe que ce sera un chapitre toutes les deux semaines finalement, et avec l'approche de Noël, j'ai du boulot par dessus la tête donc ça devrait même être moins, je m'en excuse d'avance.**

 **Bref, trêve de bavardages : la suite !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Mérida était allongée sur le sol, juste devant le canapé, à essayer désespérément de comprendre le système pour le déplier en tirant un peu partout dessus sans grand succès. Qu'elle idée avait-elle eu aussi de dire qu'elle s'en chargeait pendant que les deux autres fouillaient les placards d'Elsa pour trouver un pyjama à sa sœur. La grande rousse poussa un grognement de désespoir, se releva et fila un coup de pied bien mérité à ce fichu canapé. Il y eut un « clic » et Mérida se pencha sur le meuble avec l'énergie du désespoir, tira sur la partie basse en la soulevant et ne pu retenir un cri victorieux lorsque le canapé s'avoua enfin vaincu et daigna s'ouvrir. Honnêtement, elle n'était pas convaincue de pouvoir réitérer la manœuvre le lendemain, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, ce soir, c'était elle qui avait gagné !

Anna sortit de la chambre des deux autres vêtue d'un pantalon fluide bleu ciel et d'un t-shirt blanc trop grand pour elle avec un énorme bonhomme de neige en cartoon dessus. Typique Elsa. Mérida lui fit signe d'approcher et la plus jeune la rejoignit.

-Ok, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comme j'ai fait pour déplier ce truc, mais tu seras mieux comme ça. Tu as des draps ?

-Elsa en apporte.

La blonde choisi ce moment précis pour sortir de la chambre avec une pile de draps et un oreiller coincé entre ses bras et son menton.

-Un coup de main ne serait pas de refus !

Anna se précipita vers sa sœur alors que Mérida enclenchait les sécurités qu'elle venait juste de remarquer. Un peu plus et le canapé se refermait sur Anna en cours de nuit.

La blonde laissa le coussin à sa cadette et s'avança jusqu'à pouvoir lâcher son fardeau sur le canapé. Elle en fit le tour et appuya sa main sur le matelas pour le tester avant de s'allonger dessus. Elle fronça les sourcils, se retourna deux trois fois et se releva finalement.

-Niveau confort, c'est pas tip-top…

-Si y'a que ça, niveau praticité non plus

Mérida avait grommelé en saisissant la taie d'oreiller qu'elle lança à Anna avant de prendre un drap qu'elle s'échina à coincer pour protéger le canapé.

-Laisse-moi faire et va plutôt récupérer ton sac de couchage, on n'a pas de couette en rab'.

La grande rousse lâcha le drap avec un soupir de soulagement. Elsa était tellement plus douée qu'elle avec ce genre de choses. Elle se redressa et fit glisser sa main dans le dos de la blonde en la dépassant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manqué pendant cette semaine de boulot…

Elsa ne mit pas longtemps à installer le drap et Anna jeta l'oreiller à un bout du canapé avant de s'y asseoir avec sa sœur. Elles pouvaient entendre Mérida grommeler quelque chose depuis la chambre, sans vraiment la comprendre, mais la sonorité était on ne peut plus écossaise. La blonde passa son bras autour des épaules de sa cadette et Anna se laisse tomber contre elle. Il y a quelques heures encore elle aurait tout donné pour revoir sa sœur, et maintenant qu'elle était avec elle, bien qu'elle ne regretta pas de l'avoir retrouvé, elle aurait préféré que les choses se passent autrement. Sa tête était si pleine, tout était si confus, qu'elle se sentait perdue bien qu'elle ne laissa rien paraître.

-Tu sais Anna, tu n'as pas besoin d'être forte. Tu as le droit d'être triste ou d'avoir peur, c'est humain.

-Je sais, mais j'ai oublié comment on fait.

Un petit rire sortit de la gorge de la cadette et Elsa resserra son emprise sur ses épaules. Pourquoi Anna était-elle toujours si forte, si heureuse. Elle avait vécu tant de choses sans jamais laisser sa carapace se fissurer. Et pourtant Elsa savait que les derniers événements l'avaient profondément blessée, il suffisait de voir son état la nuit précédente. Mais là, depuis son réveil, Anna avait eu l'air d'une jeune fille normal avec une vie heureuse et sans soucis. Comment faisait-elle ? Elsa en aurait été incapable…

-Bon, j'ai retrouvé mon deuxième sac de couchage, le premier sent un peu le phoque après une semaine dedans sans drap.

Mérida entra dans la pièce et se figea. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir interrompu quelque chose.

-Merci, je pense qu'il est temps de se coucher, on a une grosse journée demain.

La grande rousse lança le sac à la plus petite qui hocha la tête à la réponse d'Elsa. La blonde embrassa sa sœur sur le front, se leva, et prit Mérida par la main pour la trainer jusque dans la chambre.

Anna brancha son chargeur de téléphone à la multiprise que lui avait sortit Mérida, déplia le sac de couchage sur un drap, éteignit la lumière et s'installa sur le canapé. Elle était allongée dans le noir, la seule lumière provenant de la fente sous la porte fermée des deux autres. Le seul bruit venait du ronronnement régulier du réfrigérateur et du murmure incompréhensibles des deux adultes. Les yeux d'Anna étaient fixés sur le plafond, lisse et gris dans l'obscurité. Elle aurait dû pleurer, hurler, faire quelque chose. Mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle se sentait juste vide, rien d'autre. Alors elle regarda le plafond et les minutes devinrent des heures sans qu'elle ne trouve le sommeil.

* * *

Mérida et Elsa enfilèrent leur pyjama en silence, le regard de la rousse se perdant peut-être un instant sur la peau laiteuse de sa petite amie, avant de se glisser sous les draps. Mérida poussa un soupire d'aise en attrapant enfin Elsa pour la serrer dans ses bras en frottant son nez dans le cou de la blonde qui se contenta de répondre d'un rire léger en l'enlaçant elle aussi.

-J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la journée.

La rousse ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser plein de passion et de tendresse puis se redressa légèrement pour regarder Elsa dans les yeux malgré la pénombre.

-Tu m'as vraiment manqué.

-Oh arrête, tu n'es partie qu'une petite semaine… mais tu m'as manqué aussi.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Mérida et elle embrassa Elsa à nouveau, laissant sa main glisser sous le t-shirt de la blonde qui s'arqua de surprise avant d'attraper les doigts de Mérida et de les entrelacer aux siens.

-Il y a ma petite sœur juste derrière cette porte !

-Justement, la porte est fermée, il fait nuit et elle dort.

-Cette baraque n'a aucune isolation phonique Mérida ! Il en est hors de question.

La rousse poussa un soupire avant de se laisser tomber à moitié sur Elsa pour la garder contre elle.

-Je peux te garantir que je vais m'arranger pour qu'Archi lui colle un emploi du temps d'enfer les jours où tu n'as pas cours !

Elsa lui mit une petite claque sur le bras, mais son sourire complice en cassa toute la crédibilité.

* * *

Il y eut un « bang » sonore et Anna se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Elle eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer l'heure sous la télévision, 5h00, qu'un « fuck » murmuré la fit se retourner et se redresser pour voir Mérida, en pyjama gris avec les cheveux dans tous les sens, la regarder avec une excuse dans les yeux.

-Désolé Anna, rendors toi, je vais essayer d'être plus discrète, j'ai eu un loupé avec la porte du placard…

La jeune rousse la regarda quelques secondes, pas vraiment réveillée, avant de s'écrouler à nouveau dans le canapé en cachant ses yeux avec le sac de couchage. Il était trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt.

* * *

Lorsqu'Anna se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, Mérida n'était nulle part en vue mais Elsa avait pris sa place dans la cuisine où elle préparait le petit déjeuné. La jeune rousse se frotta les yeux et rejoignit sa sœur, essayant de retenir où tout se trouvait dans les placards.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Bof, ta copine m'a réveillée à 5h du mat'… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait debout à cette heure là ?

-Oh, désolé, Mérida commence le boulot tôt le matin en général. Elle ne travail pas vraiment aujourd'hui mais elle devait passer s'occuper d'Angus sans se mettre en retard pour votre rendez-vous avec le directeur de ton nouveau lycée cet après-midi.

-Angus ?

-Son cheval.

Les yeux d'Anna se mirent à pétiller alors qu'elle se redressait sur sa chaise.

-Attends, Mérida a un cheval ?

-Oui, je savais que tu réagirais comme ça, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit avant.

Anna continuait de regarder sa sœur avec un regard suppliant et plein d'espoir, aussi celle-ci fini par abdiquer.

-Ok ok, on verra si elle accepte de t'emmener demain après-midi, ok ? Mais le matin on aura des courses à faire, je te préviens.

-D'accord, tout ce que tu veux Elsa !

Le sourire d'Anna était radieux, enfantin, et sa sœur se dit que ce ne serait peut-être pas plus mal finalement.

* * *

Lorsque Mérida rentra, Anna et Elsa étaient occupées dans la cuisine, la cadette suivant visiblement les directives de son aînée pour l'aider à préparer le repas. Les deux sœurs la saluèrent rapidement et la grande rousse se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain. Elle sentait le poney et la sueur séchées, pas vraiment le truc le plus glamour du monde.

Après une bonne douche, Mérida sortit pour trouver la table mises et les deux Arendelle l'attendant en discutant. Elle se rapprocha de la table et tout de suite la plus jeune se tourna vers elle avec un regard étrangement pétillant. Elsa soupira et fini par lâcher.

-Je lui ai dit pour Angus et maintenant elle veut le voir.

Mérida souleva un sourcil et son regard passa d'une sœur à l'autre. La blonde se sentit obligée de continuer.

-Anna a fait de l'équitation jusqu'en fin de collège. Après mes parents ont considérés que ça lui prendrait trop de temps pour ses études.

Le regarde outré de Mérida se tourna vers Elsa.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi, j'ai eu mon diplôme avec mention et j'étais aux écuries presque tous les jours !

La grande rousse se tourna ensuite vers la plus petite et prit ses mains dans les siennes avec un air dramatique.

-Personne ne devrait être privé de poney ! Tu viens avec moi demain !

-Demain après-midi. On doit acheter au minimum une couette pour Anna, mais je pense qu'on aura vite d'autres choses à rajouter sur la liste.

Elsa avait préféré préciser cela avant que les deux rousses ne fassent des plans sur la comète. Elle regarda ensuite sa montre et continua.

-Bon, on ferait mieux de manger, Elphie et Glinda arrivent dans moins de deux heures et je ne sais pas à quelle heure est votre propre rendez-vous…

Mérida se tourna pour lire l'heure sous la télé.

-Dans 1h30 à peu près.

-Donc comme je disais, à table !

* * *

Mérida se passa la main dans les cheveux pour la dixième fois depuis qu'elles étaient sorties de la voiture, comme si ce geste machinal parviendrait à coiffer sa crinière de feu. Du coin de l'œil elle regarda Anna de haut en bas. La jeune fille portait un simple pantalon noir accompagnée d'un t-shirt à manches longues vert caché par son manteau. Ça irait.

La grande rousse leva la main et sonna finalement au portail devant lequel elles attendaient. Un instant plus tard, une voix sortit de l'interphone à côté de la grille.

-Oui ?

-C'est Mérida.

-Oh, oui, je t'ouvre.

Le portail commença à bouger de lui-même et Mérida tira Anna par le bras, la forçant à la suivre dans la courte allée menant à la porte d'entrée. Elles n'eurent même pas besoin d'attendre pour qu'un petit bonhomme à l'air enjoué ne leur ouvre. L'homme n'était plus tout jeune, mais son regard exprimait plus de malice que de fatigue et Anna ne ressentit que de la sympathie pour lui.

-Salut Archi !

Le Directeur lança un regard désapprobateur à la grande rousse, qui venait de le saluer d'une main désinvolte, avant de la tirer par le t-shirt pour la descendre à son niveau et lui faire la bise.

-Vos manières sont de pire en pire Mlle DunBroch, votre mère doit être ravie.

Un rire fort, presque masculin, sortit de la gorge de Mérida.

-Tu m'as bien eu Archi ! Mais quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent.

Le vieil homme eut un sourire en coin pour sa jeune amie avant de se tourner vers l'autre rousse avec plus de sérieux.

-Bonjour, je suis Archimède Q. Porter, à votre service.

Il lui tendit la main et Anna la serra avec hésitation.

-Si Mérida a ce qu'elle veut, je serais bientôt votre Directeur de Lycée jeune fille.

Son regard était chaleureux et il offrit un petit sourire à la plus petite des deux rousses avant de faire un grand signe de la main en se retournant.

-Mais suivez-moi, nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter.

Il commença à les mener vers un bureau en continuant.

-Surtout toi Mérida, il faut absolument que nous parlions du comportement de H-

-Après Archi, ce genre de choses ne devrait pas se dire devant une autre élève.

Il lança un regard vers Anna au dessus de son épaule et hocha silencieusement la tête.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et Archimède leur fit signe de s'asseoir d'un côté avant de prendre place face à elles et à un vieil ordinateur.

-Grâce aux informations que m'a données Mérida, j'ai pu récupérer la version numérique de votre dossier Mlle Arendelle.

-Sérieux Archi, tu vas la vouvoyer ?

-C'est une élève Mérida, pas une amie de la famille !

La grande rousse se rassit et chuchota à Anna.

-Je te pari une boite de cookies qu'il ne tiendra pas jusqu'à la fin de l'entrevue.

Anna se détendit un peu en entendant cela, Mr Porter avait beau lui paraître sympathique, il restait son futur directeur d'établissement.

-Donc, je disais que j'ai pu récupérer le dossier. Vos résultats sont tout à fait corrects, en particulier dans votre spécialité, la Biologie, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter au niveau des mathématiques, de l'Histoire et des langues étrangères… Surtout que c'est l'année du Bac, je n'ai aucune garantie que vos précédents professeurs aient pris le programme sous le même angle que ceux que vous aurez chez nous.

-Détends-toi Archi, je m'occuperais de la remettre à niveau en Anglais et sa sœur est une tête en Histoire Géo'. Avec ça, il n'y aura que les maths et l'espagnol de potentiellement problématiques.

Mr Porter se tripota la moustache un instant, songeur.

-Si je puis me permettre…

Les deux têtes se tournèrent vers Anna et le vieil homme lui fit un signe de tête encourageant.

-Mes résultats en mathématiques étaient, comment tourner ça… Excellent, je ne vois pas d'autre mot, jusqu'à la fin du Collège. Depuis, j'ai eu le même professeur et mes résultats ont dégringolés. Je pense qu'avec un autre enseignant, je pourrais tout à fait rattraper mon retard.

Le Directeur la regarda un instant, méfiant, et pianota sur son ordinateur. Un instant plus tard, ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes et il les frotta vigoureusement avant de relire le bulletin de troisième de la jeune fille pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Des vingt partout en mathématiques, il n'avait jamais vu ça avant… Comment personne n'avait pu s'inquiéter avant qu'elle soit passer d'un score parfait à une moyenne douloureusement maintenue en si peu de temps. Fichu système qui se fichait des élèves… Heureusement, ce n'était pas comme ça dans son établissement, il s'en était assuré. Archimède se racla la gorge.

-Je vois ça, très bien, je pense qu'avec un travail sérieux, tu devrais réussir à t'en sortir.

Mérida mit un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Anna en souriant, Archi l'avait tutoyé. Le Directeur fouilla dans ses papiers un instant.

-Oh, c'est le Professeur Owl qui s'occupe de la classe de spécialité biologie pour les mathématiques, c'est un excellent pédagogue.

Il fit une pause, réorganisa deux trois papiers et sortit une feuille d'un dossier pour la glisser sur le bureau, en direction des deux rousses.

-Très bien, il suffira de m'apporter la liste de papiers que j'ai notée sur cette feuille pour finaliser légalement l'inscription d'Anna.

Mérida saisit la feuille sans laisser le temps à la plus jeune de la regarder, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle stresse sur le moyen de se fournir la moitié des pièces indiquées. Elle scanna la liste en hochant la tête.

-Tu l'auras d'ici la fin de la semaine.

-Très bien, dans ce cas je pense que nous en avons terminé avec toi Anna.

Il sourit à la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers l'autre.

-Par contre nous avons encore des choses à nous dire Mérida.

Il se leva, avança jusqu'à la porte et cria.

-JANE, TU PEUX VENIR UN INSTANT ?

Il y eut un instant d'attente mêlée de malaise pour Anna alors que Mérida jouait avec la pointe de ses cheveux, vautré dans le siège à côté. Des pas se firent entendre, descendant un escalier, et une jeune femme brune vêtue de jaune pale apparue à devant Archimède.

-Oui ?

-Jane chérie, pourrais-tu emmener Miss Arendelle et discuter avec elle le temps que j'ai une petite conversation au sujet du jeune Mr DunBroch avec sa nièce.

Il fit signe à Anna de les rejoindre alors que Jane jetait un coup d'œil à Mérida. La rousse lui fit un signe de la main et l'autre lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Pendant cet échange silencieux, Mr Porter se tourna vers Anna.

-Miss Porter sera ta professeure de biologie et aussi ta professeure principale.

Anna fronça les sourcils. Jane Porter… C'était pas déjà le nom du directeur ? Jane lui tapota l'épaule et lui fit signe de la suivre vers la cuisine où elle lui indiqua de prendre place à la table.

-Avant que tu ne le demandes, je suis sa fille.

Anna hocha silencieusement la tête. Elle ne l'aurait probablement pas demandé, mais au moins comme ça elle n'imaginerait plus son directeur comme un vieux pervers.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Je veux bien un verre d'eau, merci.

Miss Porter ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour en sortir une grande bouteille d'eau avec laquelle elle remplit deux verres qu'elle apporta jusqu'à la table avant d'en tendre un à Anna.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu vivais actuellement une situation difficile. J'aimerais, si tu t'en sens capable, que tu m'en parles. Je veux que tu saches que tu pourras venir me voir à n'importe quel moment pour me parler de tes soucis à l'école ou à la maison. Mon but est de t'aider à avoir la scolarité la plus normale possible pour que tu obtiennes ton baccalauréat et puisse réussir ta vie comme il se doit.

Anna resta interdite un instant, observant la femme en face d'elle, sa future prof, qui elle-même la regardait avec douceur et sincérité. Elle n'avait jamais eu de prof comme ça avant, quelqu'un qui se soucis vraiment du bien-être de ses élèves. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle ne raconterait pas tout, pas tout de suite, mais elle commença à parler.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ainsi que l'arrivée de Jane et Archi. Prochaine fois : Glinda, ça va donner !**


End file.
